As a literature that discloses this type of technique, there is Patent Document 1. The fishing simulator disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a control board, an operation panel, a fishing rod with a reel, a video disc player device, a winding and feeding mechanism for a fishing line, a lateral swinging mechanism for a fishing line, a tension measuring mechanism for a fishing line, and similar member.
In this fishing simulator, an operator holds a fishing rod in hand and pulls up the fishing rod when a fish is caught while referring to the playback image of a video disc.
The control board determines success and failure of matching based on the timing when a float goes underwater and the timing when the motion of the fishing rod is matched.
In the case where the matching is determined to succeed, the state where the fish acts aggressively is virtually reproduced by the display contents on a screen and the control of the tension of the fishing line. According to this Patent Document 1, the operator can enjoy a hit of fish and feeling of pulling, which are the best part of fishing, in the room.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-248723